1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fiber connectors, and particularly to an adapter for an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Intelligent Optical Distribution Network (iDON) has many functions, such as fiber identity management, port state collecting, and port search indicator, and is commonplace in the communications field. An optical connector used in an iDON generally has a chip and an adapter. The adapter electrically connects the chip to a printed circuit board of a router. The adapter includes a plastic fixing base and two metal terminals positioned on the fixing base. One metal terminal is connected to the chip, and the other metal terminal is connected to the printed circuit board. In the manufacturing of the adapter, the metal terminals are made first, and then the metal terminals are positioned in an injection mold. The mold injects plastic materials on the metal terminals to form the base. However, the metal terminals are very small, and thus it is difficult to position the metal terminals in the injection mold accurately. Therefore, the adapter has a relatively low manufacturing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.